The Many Adventures of Danny Phantom
by Obiwan456
Summary: Now featuring Danny Phantom vs Hannah Montana! This is a story game my friends and I played. It got really funny so I decided to go ahead and publish it. In here you will find a great many stories we made up. Please r&r.
1. Random Beginnings

**This is a game that turned funny and I wanted to put it up here. The back story: We started playing a seven-word story game, and then more people jumped in and then it became funny. Then a little later on we changed it to where we wrote however much we could think of, and this made it even funnier. Throughout you will find many crossovers and things of the like, but for now, chapter 1. This is the uncut version, meaning it includes all the little notes we put in and no part of it was changed, except for spelling. Seeing as we didn't take much thought of spelling at the time, for this I am fixing the spelling unless it lead to a joke. I hope you enjoy.**

**Authors for chapter 1: Obiwan456, HermyStar, Danny's Ghost Writer, Nut and Shell, Hitamukiissekiwa (aka Maba, author of "The Danny Phantom Toon Saga")**

Obiwan456: Ok so it's like this. We tell a story together by posting the next seven words per poster.

I'll start.

Danny was walking down the street when

DannysGhostWriter: the Box Ghost suddenly appeared, carrying a

Obiwan456: box full of ghostly artifacts found in

DannysGhostWriter: Nicaragua. Danny was unsure as to why.

Obiwan456: The only thing he knew was that

HermyStar: he needed to kick some butt!!!! He

Obiwan456: followed the box ghost to his lair

HermyStar: and then Danny Happy danced. Boxy then

Obiwan456: unleashed the fury of Spencer Shay's box

HermyStar: Danny went intangible. He pulled out Cujo

________________________________________

Cujo is the dog from Shades of Gray, i case you didn't know.

Obiwan456: and told the ghost dog to get

HermyStar: a perm. Boxy gasped and then he

Obiwan456: asked where did that come from, Hermy?

HermyStar: "My warped brain" possessed Danny said, laughing.

Obiwan456: How did we get in here, Hermy?

HermyStar: " I'm the new Ghost Kid!"

Danny gasped.

Obiwan456: Well then I must be the thing

HermyStar: "What thing?' Ghostly Hermy and Danny asked.

DannysGhostWriter: "How did this story digress so horribly?"

Obiwan456: Who knows? I responded to the puzzled

HermyStar: "Because the writers are crazy" Said GhostHermy.

Nut and Shell: Danny nodded. "I think GhostHermy is

HermyStar: stealing my spotlight!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

GhostlyHermy happy danced.

Obiwan456: wow you are really cheating on thisHermy

HermyStar: No, GhostHermy is one word in my mind.

Obiwan456: well anyway were not doing a story

HermyStar: Danny Knocked GhostHermy out. Boxy then hit

Obiwan456: that dog thingy then went over to

______________________________

i almost said "that god thingy" lol

HermyStar: GhostHermy to destroy her. Danny then said

Obiwan456: who needs her, then started a make out session with Sam that annoyed someone so much they started the CBiFF,

wow that was waaaay too long

HermyStar: GhostHermy popped up, then ate boxy. "nooooo" cried Danny.

_________________________

I can break rules, too!!!

Obiwan456: I gotta go to bed I said

HermyStar: I'm posting so you can read tomorrow. I'm not telling you to read my posts as soon as they are up!!!

Obiwan456: but i refresh one time and see a new post

Nut and Shell: "Boxy will make you sick!" Danny continued.

HermyStar: GhostHermy spit boxy out. The Fenton Thermos

Nut and Shell: that Dan was in fell from the

HermyStar: sky and opened. Dan came out and

Nut and Shell: killed Shell. "Your brainless games," Started Dan.

HermyStar: GhostHermy tried to revive Shelly. Dan then hit

Obiwan456: Obi for hounding Hermy to go tobed

---------

I know i cheated :)

Hitamukiissekiwa: Danny sighed, shaking his head, and said

HermyStar: "Would you guys stop it?! Dan's back!!"

Nut and Shell: Nut comes in and hits Dan where

Nut and Shell: Poor neglected Danny yelled "Shell is coming

HermyStar: Sam and Tuck come in, dancing to the "Can't touch this" song.

_______________________

I know I broke the rules. That means you get to break em' on your next turn!!!

Obiwan456: and i think how off-topic this is

HermyStar: GhostHermy knocks the two out.

"Stop it!!!!!!!!"

Obiwan456: and now i say we go to what this originally is or it gets locked

-----------------------------

Danny was in the Nasty Burger when

HermyStar: Skulker shows up. He throws a net

Nut and Shell: and Danny shoots it. He misses but,

HermyStar: goes intangible, flies up to Skulker, and

Obiwan456: starts beating the living **** out of him

Nut and Shell: "What happened to Dan?" asked Danny. Dan

HermyStar: flies in.

"I'm right here,"he grins.

**I figure this is a good place to stop.  
****I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. If anyone knows a better way to set it up please let me know, because if not then this is what I'll have to stick with.  
Please r&r.**


	2. The Vlad, the Dan, and the Pariah part 2

**Chapter 2 of our little game. This will be the last chapter where we limit ourselves to seven words. Once we get past this it gets even funnier. This is the uncut version, meaning it includes all the little notes we put in and no part of it was changed, except for spelling. Seeing as we didn't take much thought of spelling at the time, for this I am fixing the spelling unless it lead to a joke. I hope you enjoy.**

**Especially during the early chapters, we can get really random and got writers block. This can be funny or just filler. Later on it gets funnier, mostly after this chapter when we aren't limited to seven words.**

**The story here started in the randomness of chapter 1, and so this is part two of what I now call, "The Vlad, the Dan, and the Pariah."**

**Authors for chapter 2: Obiwan456, HermyStar, Nut and Shell**

Obiwan456: He then continues to destroy the city.

HermyStar: Danny flies up, ready to fight. He

Obiwan456: crashes into Dan at full speed and

Nut and Shell: yells at Dan. "Hey! How do I

Obiwan456: beat you so bad if I'm you?

Nut and Shell: " Danny punched Dan and flew over to

HermyStar: Sam for the Fenton Thermos. Dan then

Obiwan456: unleashed a fury of punches on Danny.

HermyStar: Danny flies backwards. He shoots an ice

Obiwan456: blast at Dan. Dan uses a ghost

HermyStar: ray to melt it. He Ghostly Wails

Obiwan456: in Danny's general direction. This sends Danny

Nut and Shell: crashing into the ground. Box Lunch appeared

HermyStar: and yelled "BEWARE!!!!"

Boxes and food flew

Obiwan456: and Danny was annoyed to see her

HermyStar: He ghost rayed her. She ran away

Nut and Shell: to France. Danny flew back over to

Obiwan456: Casper High, where Dan was beating Dash

Nut and Shell: Danny hit Dan hard it the side.

HermyStar: Dan recovered and shot a ghost ray

Obiwan456: at Paulina, destroying her forever. Dan smiled

HermyStar: "Thanks!" Danny said. Dan turned on Danny

Obiwan456: ghost suit, trying to use it to

________

WTH was that?

HermyStar: beat him. Danny flew at Dan, punching

______________________________________

That was me showing dislike for girls like Paulina through Danny.

Obiwan456: wildly at his face, stomach, and throat.

HermyStar: Dan absorbs the blows, and ghostly wails

Obiwan456: to which Danny says he uses that

_____

way too much! not part of the story.

HermyStar: way too much! Danny the ice beamed

Obiwan456: the building behind Dan, then blasted it

HermyStar: causing it to fall. Dan broke free

Obiwan456: of the Vlad in him and decided

HermyStar: to think about his life. He then said

Obiwan456: he wanted to give up his old

HermyStar: ways. He started to fade away, but

Obiwan456: then decided to join forces with Danny.

HermyStar: His bad future would happen, but it would be healed.

_____________________

Yes, I broke the rules, but I like this idea.

Obiwan456: I like it to, i said to

HermyStar: make a fanfic with a PAR-TAY ending!!!!

Obiwan456: But theres no way I'm ending my

---------

story like that.

HermyStar: Then Pariah Dark breaks free. He flies

Obiwan456: over to Amity Park to get revenge.

HermyStar: He has found the ring and crown.

Obiwan456: And put them on his finger and

HermyStar: on his head. Power coursed through his veins.

____________________

Sorry, had to get that out. I like stories to use a vivid vocab.

Obiwan456: as he received his power from the items.

_____

we could make this game where each person does the next line, instead of 7 words.

**I figure this is a good place to stop.  
****I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
Please r&r.**


	3. The Vlad, the Dan, and the Pariah part 3

**Chapter 3 of our game. Starting with this chapter we will be doing as much of the story as we can. No more seven words only. This is the uncut version, meaning it includes all the little notes we put in and no part of it was changed, except for spelling. Seeing as we didn't take much thought of spelling at the time, for this I am fixing the spelling unless it lead to a joke. I hope you enjoy.**

**This is the final part of this story, and it leads right into the next story which will begin in the next chapter.**

**The Vlad, the Dan, and the Pariah part 3**

**Authors for chapter 3: Obiwan456, HermyStar**

HermyStar: He laughed evilly, and set out to find the boy that locked him up.

______________________

Yeah, that would be better.

Obiwan456: He saw Danny sitting at his desk in English class.

HermyStar: "This will be simple," The King said.

_________________________________________

Since Dark Dan is good now, will he affect this story?

Obiwan456: I forgot about him, but sure.

____

He turned invisible and phased into Danny's classroom.

HermyStar: Everyone, except Danny, screamed and ran.

________________________________________

I can tell that we're gonna write a fight scene!!!!!

Obiwan456: Danny looked at Pariah and yelled "going ghost!"

HermyStar: He changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew at Pariah.

Obiwan456: Pariah shot an ecto-blast at Danny, causing him to crash to the ground.

HermyStar: Pariah cackled, and Danny flew up to fight again.

Obiwan456: Danny hit Pariah with a flurry of rays from his hands, only to find that Pariah was able to block every one of them.

HermyStar: Pariah sent a ghost ray so powerful that Danny hit the wall and was severely weakened.

Obiwan456: Dan stepped in and sent a ghostly wail at Pariah.

HermyStar: Danny looked greatfully at Dan "thanks".

Obiwan456: "Don't get used to it, kid," Dan sneered.

HermyStar: Pariah roared and rose from the rubble.

______________

Great job with that one. This sounds like the outline for a pretty good fanfic. Hmmmm....

Obiwan456: "You will perish, ghost child!" he yelled at a startled Danny.

HermyStar: Danny did his best to regain his strength, the threw an ice blash at Pariah.

Obiwan456: Pariah asked what an ice blash was.

HermyStar: "Blast"He said "Blast!".

Dan chuckled at his angry younger self.

Obiwan456: Pariah fell to the floor laughing.

_____

my mom is laughing her butt off, and suggested the above.

HermyStar: Danny took the moment of weakness to ht Pariah with a series of punches.

Obiwan456: Pariah regained his composure, then fell back down laughing his butt of.

"I just cant got over it!" He yelled.

HermyStar: Dan stared, amused, at Pariah.

"How did you get him to laugh!!! No one's ever been able to!" he said, also laughing.

Obiwan456: "Who knows," Danny said as he sucked Pariah into the thermos. Pariah was still laughing.

HermyStar: "Now what do I do with this?" Danny said to himself.

"Just don't take it to Clockwork. Last time he had a thermos with danger inside was when I escaped" Dan said to Danny.

Obiwan456: I'll just put it in the middle of the arctic circle

**This is the very end of this story, and it leads right into the next story, "The Arctic Adventures" or "Danny Phantom vs. Hannah Montana."  
****I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
Please r&r.**


	4. Danny Phantom vs Hannah Montana

**Chapter 4. This is the uncut version, meaning it includes all the little notes we put in and no part of it was changed, except for spelling. Seeing as we didn't take much thought of spelling at the time, for this I am fixing the spelling unless it lead to a joke. I hope you enjoy.**

**This is the chapter with Hannah Montana, though she won't come in for a bit, she will be the highlight of this chapter.**

**Danny Phantom vs Hannah Montana**

**Authors for chapter 4: Obiwan456, HermyStar, Hitamukiissekiwa**

Obiwan456: It was when Danny was in the Arctic Circle that he encountered the infamous 6 point duck.

HermyStar: "What's the 6 point Duck?" Danny asked his narrator.

Obiwan456: It's a family joke. My mom was talking about a deer once, but accidentally called it a six-point duck instead of buck, and mom laughed continuously for 30 min, not kidding. Now she has a pic of Daffy with six point deer horns on his head.

HermyStar: OMG!!!! Back to story time!!!!!!!!!!

Obiwan456: Danny confronted the duck.

HermyStar: He used his ghost ray, but the mighty duck wasn't affected!!!!!!

Obiwan456: "Let's see you deal with my 6 points!"

HermyStar: The duck ran towards Danny, while he used a ghost shield.

Obiwan456: The duck was shot by a hinter right then, thinking it was a six point buck.

HermyStar: The duck fell to the ground, while Danny looked for the hunter.

Obiwan456: The hunter turned out to be Vlad.

HermyStar: Vlad grinned and turned into his ghost half.

Obiwan456: Say good-bye,Daniel.

HermyStar: "Not if you do first!!" Danny shouted, aiming an ice blast at him.

Obiwan456: "Dear child, why do you even try," Vlad said sarcastically as he blocked the blast with a ghost shield.

HermyStar: Danny made duplicates of himself (YAY!!!!), and said "Well what if more than one tried?"

___________________________________________________

I knew that, with you, Vlad would come in somewhere.

Obiwan456: Oh no, Vlad muttered.

-_____________

I uploaded the video, not very good but check it out.

HermyStar: "Obi made me OOC, so I said oh no about this kid!" Vlad said as he made his own duplicates.

Hitamukiissekiwa: Danny blinked. "Yeah, fans do that sometimes..."

HermyStar: The two resumed their fighting stance.

Obiwan456: I couldn't think of anything!

----------------------

Vlad shot a few rays of ecto-energy at Danny.

HermyStar: Danny used a shield then shot an ice blast at him.

Obiwan456: It froze Vlad to the tree that was behind him.

HermyStar: Danny got ready to throw a punch, while Vlad melted the ice with ectoplasmic energy.

Obiwan456: But he was too slow, and Danny gave him a good beating.

HermyStar: Vlad knocked into a tree, with a leak of his ectoplasmic BLOOD!!!!

______________________________________________________

We're making Danny fight all the villains in this story. Dan, Pariah, and now Vlad!! Who could be next?

Obiwan456: "BEWARE!" a voice shouted from behind him.

------------------------

that's who's next! XD

HermyStar: The box ghost had arrived.

"Oh great, a fruitloop and a doof!!! What's next??!!" Danny yelled in frustration. Then another voice said

"Will you be my fri-end????!!!"

____________________________________________________

I knew it would be boxy.

Obiwan456: a/n I'm making this a crossover for a little bit!

_______________________

And then the worst of them arrived.

"You get the best of both worlds...." a voice behind him sang.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's...."

_____________________________-

yep, her

HermyStar: The horror that is Hannah Montana arrived!!! All of Danny's enemies shrieked in fear (even Vlad) and ran away. Danny tried to ectoblast her, but a crown of crazed tweens, blocked it.

_____________________________________________________

Ah man, I'm gonna have fun with this.

Obiwan456: Hannah responded with the cruelest form of torture known to man.

"Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it!..."

HermyStar: Danny's gloved hands wrapped tightly around Hannah's neck. His eyes glowed a menacing green.

Obiwan456: But she returned a ghostly wail of her own.

"Don't you wanna be a fly on the wall?" she screamed.

________________________

I hate how i knows bits of HM lyrics, stupid Disney Channel, Kim Possible comes with a price.

HermyStar: His fingers curled tighter around her neck. She squeaked out

"Who said, who said" before Danny's fingers were so tight that she could barely breathe.

__________________________________________________

lol!!! Yes, good Disney does come with a price.

Is Danny going to murder Hannah Montana? Or maybe good singers and actors could come in and do it for him?

Obiwan456: "It's the climb!" she squealed.

This time it was too much. Danny collapsed on the ground with his hands on his ears howling.

-------------------------------------

If you want, but I had to make her make a ghost howl :)

HermyStar: The iCarly, D&J, and Ned's Declassified characters showed up in sound proof earmuffs and put a pair on Danny.

_______________________________________________________________

Now let's play

LET'S DESTROY HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins evilly*

Obiwan456: But then They noticed Carly was Megan's exact duplicate! ( i had to do that but now with the rest )

Then a bunch of Disney singers came out from the trees and blasted their music, knocking the earmuffs off with the intensity. Danny heard "Don't Forget", "One World", but the Jonas brothers made a big mistake, they sang a song they rarely ever sang, "The Chosen One (ADJL season 2)" and it gave Danny power.

"Big mistake," he said as he ruched towards the group, aided by Drake, Josh, Megan, Mindy, Helen, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Ned, Cookie, and Moze.

________________________________

long i know, and i saw a few Ned's eps since it came back on, so i have a slight knowledge of it.

HermyStar: They made the Disney channel actors run away, but not before Danny ghost rayed then froze Hannah. The singer/actor stood in a block of ice.

"I think we should send her to Pluto" Danny said. All the others agreed. They used a teleportation device to send her away.

"Wow, I've defeated my future self, Pariah Dark, Vlad Plasmius, and Disney Channel all in one day!" Danny shouted in disbelief. The sitcom characters nodded their heads.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm glad to know you've seen Ned's. Cosmo and Wanda from FOP make a cameo in one episode. Ned's having a dream and they come out of nowhere!!! That was the episode that REALLY made me a fan of Ned's.

The Jonas Brothers sing the ADJL theme song? I never knew that. Cool!!!! I LURVE random trivia!!!!

Obiwan456: They did in season 2, in season 1 it was Martin

_____________________________________________-

But Danny wasn't done for today. Out of nowhere Doffensmirtz from Phineas and Ferb walked out.

"Taste my Jell-o inatorinator.

Danny eliminated him immediately.

Then another true threat walked out.

HermyStar: DEMI LOVATO!!!!!!!!! Danny knew this would be a challenge, but he prepared.

________________________________________________________________

For ADJL I like the season one animation style better. Maybe it's because I got used to it, and then they change it. I don't like stuff like that. And visually, I like the season one starting theme better, but content wise, season 2 was awesome!!!!!!

Obiwan456: Um Demi was sorta in the mob of DC stars that helped HM. But, we can re-do her I guess, or....I'm taking this in another firection. And I myself prefer season 2, its darker and blends more, whereas season 1 looked like a cartoon, season 2 looked like a serious show.

______________________

"This is real...." Demi started singing, only to be knocked out by a blast of glowing green energy.

"Prepare to die, specter," said a man with a deep, menacing voice.

**This will be the only chapter of this story, but I think it turned out good. What do you think? The next story will be either "Danny Phantom meets the American Dragon" or "Danny Phantom meets the Huntsclan."  
****I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
Please r&r.**


End file.
